Just stay with me
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: El plan era seguirla, verificar la información de Hinami e irse. No terminar solo con ella en su apartamento, discutiendo y terminando con una situación en la que no podía controlarse. Touken [Spoilers del manga]


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino al troll de Sui Ishida**

**o.o.o.o**

_Basura como tú no debe estar en Anteiku. _

Suspiró de nuevo, aun recordando su encuentro con Touka.

No debió haberla visto, su plan era solo hablar con el jefe y pedir las explicaciones que le debían ¿por qué en el mundo debía de toparse con Touka? ¿La que él estaba intentando evitar con tanto esfuerzo el último par de meses? Debió salir más rápido, pero la historia de su esposa y su hija Ghoul aun era un shock para Kaneki. Antes que se diera cuenta había tomado demasiado tiempo en Anteiku y Touka no tardaría en volver de la escuela.

Se había vuelto meticuloso en todo, ya no era la persona de antes. Él niño que no quería pelear y ser un asesino, estaba sepultado en lo más profundo de su ser. Con su nueva pandilla planeaban las estrategias que debían hacer para buscar pistas de Kanou. Entrenaba con Banjou y Tsukiyama le enseñaba nuevas tácticas de pelea. Se había jurado a sí mismo ser fuerte, nunca volver a ser descuidado.

¿Por qué no le cruzó por la mente que Touka podría correr a buscarlo?

Suspiró de nuevo, frotándose la mejilla adolorida, casi olvidaba lo fuerte que podía golpear. Algo en su ser, su anterior yo, le recordó los días en que solo eran ellos dos. Touka obligándolo a correr y él con una sonrisa adolorida haría todo lo que ella le pidiera.

- ¿Onii-chan? – Hinami tocó suavemente la puerta de su cuarto, parándose en el umbral. Por alguna razón, ella siempre pedía su consentimiento para entrar en su habitación. Lo que era tonto porque antes él solía invadir la casa de Touka y pasar tiempo con ambas.

- Entra Hinami-chan – le habló con voz suave, verla la ponía tranquilo. Lo único que rescató de su yo anterior fue –además de su amor por los libros – el cariño que tenía por las personas que conoció, la necesidad de mantenerlos a salvo, de proteger a todos. Nadie volvería a salir lastimado. No mientras él estuviera vivo.

_Pretendes cuidar a las personas, pero solo tienes miedo a quedarte solo, ¿no es así? _

Su ceño se frunció y un sentimiento amargo afloró en él. Touka no lo entendía, ya no. Kaneki se conocía así mismo ahora. Este era su propósito. Su manera de mantenerse cuerdo.

- ¿Onii-chan pasó algó? – preguntó Hinami sentándose a su lado. Kaneki sabía leer entre líneas ''¿Viste a Onee-chan, no?''

- …sí – lo pensó un momento, las palabras de Touka no querían irse a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por olvidarlas – pero no fue algo importante.

Hinami movió su cabeza hacía un lado, interesándose por sus libros apilados.

- Ya veo – respondió con cuidado. ''Mentiroso'' parecía decirle y en realidad, ella lo pensaba – entonces… estaba leyendo el libro que me diste el otro día – dijo aun viendo a los libros – y la protagonista no terminó de agradarme.*

Kaneki se sorprendió, no esperaba tal cambio de conversación.

- ¿En serio? – Quizás era un gran cambio de conversación, pero que ella creyera eso lo sorprendía más – creí que te gustaría.

- Bueno… - empezó a mover sus pies, sin mirarlo – me molestó que al final nunca le dijera a Shuu como se sentía y solo se encerró en sí misma.

- Pero eso fue lo mejor ¿no crees? Al final ambos se harían daño, lo mejor para ellos era vivir separados – no entendía a donde quería llegar.

- Mmm… - los libros parecían seguir siendo más interesantes que él – me pregunto si ella pensará lo mismo.

No tuvo que preguntar para saber de quién hablaba.

- Sabes, onee-chan está leyendo libros – soltó después de un largo silencio – y a ella le gusta este tipo de temática… quizás tú podrías recomendárselo.

Kaneki dudó, debía imaginar que Hinami estaría buscando una forma de reunirlos y trataba de empujar sutilmente para que se vieran. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le decía a Touka. _''¿Sabías que onii-chan ahora tiene músculos?''_

La sombra de una risa quiso aparecer, pero la retuvo. Ya no le gustaba reír, de cierta forma le dolía.

- Dudo que ella quiera verme ahora Hinami-chan.

Ella frunció los labios antes de contestar: - Onee-chan a veces puede enojarse mucho contigo, pero siempre querrá verte.

- Para esto Hinami-chan – de repente lo único que quería hacer era dormir, aplazaría su práctica con Banjou hoy – Touka puede estudiar y vivir libremente, es mejor si ella no se involucra en lo que hago y… –dijo parándola cuando quería interrumpirle – es por lo que tú en un futuro no podrás seguir quedándote conmigo.

Hinami se desinfló, como si toda la determinación y la fuerza que tenía en mente acabaran de ser pisoteadas.

- Lo sé – dijo tristemente – solo quería que tu y ella pasaran tiempo juntos al igual que antes – dio un suspiro de resignación cuando se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su repisa a buscar un libro nuevo – además ese chico que la fastidia tanto dejaría de ser tan insistente – susurró.

Pero Kaneki tenía buen oído y la pregunta llegó a su boca antes de que pudiera pensarla.

- ¿Qué chico? – ya había dejado la cama y se había puesto delante suyo, las cejas levemente alzadas. Hinami dio un respingo por la rapidez con la que Kaneki se movió. Se quedó sin habla por un momento. Tuvo la necesidad de cogerla del hombro y moverla un poco para que contestara rápido.

- Ah… - se veía nerviosa ¿por qué estaba nerviosa? – Es uno de los nuevos amigos de Yoriko, la amiga de onee-chan y al parecer no deja de molestarla, siempre esta pidiéndole salir y… – ella se calló abruptamente sonrojándose un poco – ¡no puedes decirle que te lo dije!

Su ceño terminó de fruncirse ¿un chico enamorado de Touka? No lo creía imposible, pero era raro si ella no le había dejado las cosas en claro. O al menos, que lo haya golpeado un poco.

- Puede que a Touka le guste – dijo sin expresión, volteándose. Repentinamente solo quería ir a entrenar con Banjou – después de todo debería salir con alguien – fue a buscar su máscara, su cansancio se había ido, lo único que quería era ir a pelear con Banjou.

Ahora.

- ¡No lo hace! solo que no puede deshacerse de él porque a Yoriko le agrada – dijo defendiendo el honor de Touka. Pero Kaneki prefirió dejar de hablar sobre el tema, se despidió de Hinami y salió a buscar a Banjou.

Hinami suspiró y se volteó a coger un libro murmurando por lo bajo, él estaba lo suficientemente lejos cuando ella habló.

- Solo espero que mañana Yoriko no los deje solos en su salida.

Solo que no contaba que Kaneki tenía _muy_ buen oído.

Y eso, Hinami lo sabía bastante bien.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Kaneki se dirigió al parque de diversiones. No había sido difícil averiguar a donde iban. Podía recordar a Touka hablando constantemente de lo molestosa que era Yoriko cuando llegaban las atracciones y la obligaba a ir con ella. Si la amiga de Touka los iba a llevar a algún sitio sería ese.<p>

Caminó entre la multitud, sus músculos se sentían un poco adoloridos. Anoche, su lucha con Banjou había durado casi toda la noche. Por alguna razón, él solo quería seguir peleando, más específicamente, quería seguir golpeando algo.

Él no se quejó, ni le preguntó a Kaneki si le sucedía algo. Solo seguía levantándose con una sonrisa y decía que aún podía seguir. Se lo agradecía, porque ni el mismo Kaneki entendía bien por qué estaba tan molesto ¿no la alejó por una razón? No se habían visto cara a cara en más de seis meses ¿qué le sucedía? La única vez que pudo verla fue cuando le dejó el colgante de conejo para su cumpleaños y ella lucía… diferente.

Sabía por Hinami que ahora se enfocaba mucho en sus estudios. Cuando la vio creyó ver a la Touka de siempre, en cierta forma lo era, pero físicamente se veía mayor. Su cabello ahora estaba más largo y se preguntó si se lo dejaría crecer un poco más, era más alta ahora y… otras partes de ella también cambiaron.

_No vayas ahí Ken. _

Caminó alrededor de las familias, viendo a niños reír, adolescentes con sus amigos, novias pidiendo que se les compraran obsequios y novios haciéndose los valientes para entrar a algún juego aterrador.

A Hide le encantaba venir cuando eran pequeños, pero desde que empezaron la universidad se prometieron que volverían a un parque de diversiones con sus novias y asaltarían los juegos de noche. Kaneki hubiera preferido no involucrar nada que pudiera llevarlo a prisión, pero Hide le insistió tanto con uno de sus discursos, diciéndole que aprendería a ser estratega para que no los cogieran, que terminó aceptando.

Él se había burlado de Hide diciéndole que conseguiría novia primero cuando planeaba la forma de pedirle una cita a Rize.

Al final, ninguno cumplió su promesa y él no había visto a su mejor amigo en meses.

- ¡Debemos subir a ese primero! – chillaba emocionada Yoriko sosteniendo de la manga a una cansada Touka. Vestía una falda morada junto a unas pantimedias negras y una camiseta del mismo color que cubría sus brazos y cuello, apretándose en su cintura. Su cabello caía hacía atrás dejándole ver lo largo que estaba ahora.

Se detuvo abruptamente, había seguido su olor por impulso, pero no pensaba encontrarla tan rápido. Lo peor era que estaban muy cerca. ¿Y si lo veía? Lo único que cruzó su cabeza fue ir a verla e irse, no tenía nada planeado si lo encontraba siguiéndola.

_- Escuche que te estaban molestando. Solo vine a eliminarlo para que puedas estar tranquila. _

Eso sonaba mal. En muchas formas.

Pero solo encontró a Touka con Yoriko, no había rastro de ningún chico. Alivio lo recorrió y se dio cuenta que seguramente Hinami solo le dijo eso para que él lo tratara de confirmar. Había caído en la trampa de una niña.

Actuaba como un acosador, casi se ríe de sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta, alejándose cuando un muchacho de cabello marrón paso a su lado, trayendo consigo dos bolsas de palomitas y llamándolas para que lo esperasen.

- Lo siento, pero tardabas mucho – se disculpó Yoriko

- No, está bien – les dio a cada una lo que traía y se volteó con una sonrisa hacía Touka – debemos ir a la casa del terror después.

- ¿Para qué ustedes dos salgan corriendo? – preguntó ella divertida, dándole su comida sutilmente a Yoriko.

- Muy graciosa, seré yo el que las proteja – dijo mirándola

- ¡Pero primero debemos ir a la montaña rusa! – les dijo emocionada Yoriko avanzando a la cola y cogiéndolos a ambos.

Touka y el chico compartieron una sonrisa al ver lo emocionada que estaba la chica. Él le dijo algo que la hizo reír. Maldijo los gritos que lo rodeaban, con tanto bullicio apenas podía seguir la conversación de ambos ¿por qué se reía tanto con ese chico? Sus manos inconscientemente se volvieron puños. El tipo no le agradaba. Para nada.

Los siguió por lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche restante. Los tres se subieron a casi todos los juegos e iban de lado a otro, constantemente Yoriko se excusaba y corría a un baño dejando a una incómoda Touka con el susodicho. No la entendía, se reía junto con a él, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, pero al instante de estar solos, ponía una expresión de cansancio, cada vez que el chico se le acercaba mucho hablándole sobre algo que podría escuchar, si no fuera por lo ruidoso que se había puesto el parque; y ya estaba lo suficiente ruidoso como para captar breves comentarios de su conversación.

¿Es que no pensaban irse nunca? Tenían escuela al día siguiente.

Después de lo que Kaneki sintió como horas cada uno se despidió. Yoriko se fue sonrojada al tomar su tren y Touka estaba despidiéndose del chico cuando este la tomó por sorpresa y la abrazo. No pensaba reaccionar de la forma en la que lo hizo, hasta ese momento – aunque con gran voluntad – mantuvo su cabeza clara, pero al ver que ella le devolvía el abrazo fue cuando la neblina hizo su aparición. Bien era suficiente. _Suficiente_.

Se acercó sin importarle que estuvieran con tanta gente alrededor y los separó de forma abrupta, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. El chico estuvo apuntó de gritarle cuando vio la expresión de Kaneki.

- _No la vuelvas a tocar_ – con una última mirada cogió a una sorprendida Touka de la mano y se la llevó de la estación. Arrastrándola lejos del lugar. No estaba seguro de a donde debía llevarla, pero cualquier lugar lejos de ese tipo estaba bien.

- ¡Oye! – Touka empezó a parar sus propios pies, saliendo del shock - ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Suéltame! ¿No escuchaste? ¡Suéltame! – levantó su mano para golpearlo, pero él la detuvo y con un mejor agarre en su muñeca empezó a caminar más rápido.

Se veían como una pareja que acaba de pelear, o un novio posesivo que no quería ver a su novia salir. De cierta forma, eran una extraña combinación de ambos. Personas que los veían pasar los observaban divertidos y algunos parecían querer ayudar a la chica, pero se retractaban al ver la cara del chico. Si Kaneki hubiera salido sin su peluca posiblemente correrían asustados a llamar a la policía, o solo correrían asustados.

Aun no estaba seguro de a donde se la llevaba, pero Touka parecía estar esperando que no hubiera mucha gente para lanzar su Kagune sobre él y partirle la cara. Tal vez era mejor si los seguía conduciendo por calles pobladas. Intentaba eliminar la niebla que surcaba su cabeza, pero Kaneki tenía esa sensación de nuevo, la que sintió cuando Hinami le habló de Touka y un chico. Necesitaba romper algo. Rápido.

Y al parecer Touka también, antes que se diera cuenta ella los había empujado a ambos hacía un callejón y estaba saltando encima de Kaneki para darle un puñetazo. Lo esquivo por poco, pero no la patada que le dirigió al estómago. Se dobló en dos, ella seguía golpeando fuerte, pero él recibía golpes mucho más fuertes cuando peleaba contra toda una turba de Ghouls furiosos. Los reflejos de Kaneki eran mejores que antes y logró esquivar cada uno de los ataques de Touka, el único problema era que eso la hacía ponerse cada vez más furiosa.

- ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?! – Gritaba molesta aun buscando una forma de darle en la cara - ¡¿tienes idea de cómo me hiciste quedar?!

Kaneki se puso incluso más molesto que antes y se olvidó de no responderle.

- ¿Te molesta que te haya alejado de tu novio, no? – dijo con voz calmada pero con el rostro furioso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – su rostro competía con el suyo. Ambos detuvieron la pelea, con la respiración entrecortada. Estaban a solo unos metros de distancia, el cabello de Touka era un desastre y la peluca de Kaneki se había salido de su lugar, dejando al descubierto algunos de sus mechones blancos.

- Oh, vamos – la furia que llevaba consigo no se iba y escupió las palabras antes de poder detenerlas – te veías bastante cómoda devolviéndole el abrazo.

Touka abrió los ojos antes de gritar de frustración y liberar su Kagune. Su ataque fue perfecto, su Ukaku brillaba con colores que resplandecían por si solos y la hacían lucir hermosa. No era de sorprenderse que Kimi, la novia de Nishiki se haya paralizado tanto al verla. Sin embargo, él no debió de hacerlo si esperaba no recibir su golpe.

Su espalda chocó con unos botes de basura antes de salir rodando hasta la pared. Touka se paró a una cierta distancia, jadeando. Sus ropas eran ya un completo desastre y de cierta forma, combinaba con sus pupilas rojas.

- Escúchame bien idiota, yo–

Paró lo que iba a decir, incluso Kaneki cambió su atención de ella. Ambos lo sintieron, fueron descuidados al no verlos venir.

Palomas.

Eran tres y los tenían rodeados, parecían querer acercarse más para ver el rostro de ambos, pero para ellos era claro que la víctima era el chico tirado en el suelo y necesitaban alejarlo de la Ghoul desquiciada. Se alegraba que ella no estuviera usando su ropa de escuela.

Antes que ellos pudieran hacer algo, Kaneki ya había liberado su propio Kagune y usó las sombras a su favor para atraerlos y desmayar al primero sin dejar que usara su Quinque. No quería matar a ninguno de los investigadores, pero si uno los llegaba a ver debían asesinarlo. Touka se encargó de su problema, con su Kagune rompió los pocos postes de luz que estaban encendidos, solo resplandeciendo por su Ukaku y facilitando su posición para el investigador, aunque parecía no ser problema para ella que desde hace mucho quería lastimar algo.

Por su parte, Kaneki hizo lo mismo. El enojo que sintió toda la tarde se desató mientras esquivaba el Quinque y golpeaba a la paloma con todas sus fuerzas. La imagen de Touka y el chico abrazándose seguía relampagueando en su mente como si solo quisiera quedarse para recordárselo y regocijarse de su ira.

Escuchó a Touka jadear cuando el Quinque rozó su rodilla y una gran cantidad de sangre salió. Kaneki olvidó lo que estaba pensando y con un golpe limpio en la nuca desmayó a su oponente. Iba por Touka cuando ella lanzó a su atacante contra una pared y cogió a Kaneki para que huyeran.

- ¡Vienen más! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Siguió su ejemplo y corrió junto a ella. Las calles estaban bastante desiertas. Ya era muy entrada la noche y serían fáciles de cazar con muy poca gente transitando. Una idea cruzó su mente sin saber si debía decirla en voz alta. Vio la sangre que corría por la pierna de Touka y la mueca que ponía al correr. Su pecho se apretó.

- Se a donde podemos ir – dijo tomando su mano y llevándola por el sentido contrario – no está lejos – contestó antes que ella formulara su pregunta. _Es a donde pensaba llevarla cuando la vi con ese chico_ se dio cuenta un poco sorprendido.

Fueron cuidadosos al saltar sobre los edificios, en especial cuando tuvieron que ir por donde habían sido atacados para cortar camino. Las palomas ya no estaban ahí, lo que significaba que debían apurarse. Al visualizar el edificio, se imaginó lo que los demás harían. Dudaba que le hicieran algún tipo de pregunta, pero Hinami seguro los miraría con una gran sonrisa y Banjou le daría una de esas miradas divertidas que Hide a veces le lanzaba. Se alegraba que Tsukiyama no viviera con ellos o haría una escena.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron y abrió la puerta se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el departamento. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Se equivoco de casa? Estaba por gritar ''¿hola?'' Cuando recordó que se suponía que todos irían a ver a Itori. Con las palomas rondando ahora lo más probable era que no regresaran esa noche.

Genial, simplemente genial.

- Puedes ir a limpiarte al baño – dijo apuntándole el lugar – se sentía tonto y no sabía por qué – ah… hay vendas por si las necesitas y… - ella lo ignoró y entró al baño con un portazo.

Sí, genial.

Se sobó las sienes y su hombro herido, necesitaba una siesta de al menos una semana. Fue hasta su cuarto y prendió algunas luces por si Touka quisiera saber donde estaba. Aunque lo más probable era que ella esperaría a que amaneciera y luego se iría. Se tiró en su cama como un saco de patatas, su cara contra la cama y sus brazos flácidos a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, una voz que acababa de aparecer en su cabeza lo molestaba y golpeaba como un martillo en su cráneo _'' ¡Hey! ¿Aun hay cosas que resolver, no? ¿Qué haces tirado en tu cama? ''_

Escuchó unos pies pararse en su puerta, se rehusó a abrir los ojos. Que ella le hablara o se fuera, estaba demasiado exhausto como para pensar. Cuando Touka no se movió supuso que se quedaría y esperó que le pidiera pasar, no que se invitara sola y se sentara a su lado. Su cuerpo se tensó como si un intruso acabara de entrar a su territorio. Quizás, esa era la razón por la que Hinami siempre le pedía su invitación. Tuvo que suponer que a Touka le importaría muy poco y entraría si le daba, o no lo gana.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Touka a su lado, parecía que no iba atacarlo, solo observaba su espalda. Atentamente. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso.

- ¿No vas a dejar de mirarme? – preguntó

- ¿No vas _tú_ a mirarme? – contraatacó

Esto era imposible.

Ladeó su cabeza para poder verla bien. Ella lo miraba desde lo alto, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño completamente fruncido. Esto sería complicado de explicar. _En qué cosas te metes por tus impulsos. Tarado. _

- ¿Y bien? Vas a decirme de una vez por qué actuaste cómo… cómo… - su ceño se frunció más – ¿un loco? – finalmente dijo

- Fue… un impulso – miró a otro lado, su mirada lo hacía sentir… raro e incómodo. Ella se había quitado las pantimedias. Tenía una venda bajo su rodilla izquierda, la herida ya no sangraba y su ropa, aunque no estaba tan implacable como antes, se veía presentable, además su cabello lo invitaba a que lo tocara. Su cabello corto siempre le había gustado, sin embargo, el largo le sentaba bastante bien.

Mente clara, debía de tener la mente clara. La que lo ayudaba a pensar de forma detallada los planes que repasaba para vencer a sus enemigos. La mente calculadora que le decía que debía volverse más fuerte. La que…

- ¿Qué mierda pensabas cuando me alejaste así de Shiroe?

Su mente se nubló.

- Lamento haber interrumpido tu aburrida cita – le soltó sentándose al frente suyo.

- ¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo tonterías como esa?! – Gritó parándose – no puedo creer que pensé que podrías al menos hablar sin decir estupideces.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, se iba. Dejándolo solo con palabras que lo lastimaban. Su cuerpo se disparó solo y la cogió antes de que pudiera salir.

- ¡Por una vez, para de dejarme solo! – le gritó cogiendo sus hombros

- ¡Fuiste tú el que quiso quedarse solo! – le respondió furiosa - ¡fuiste tú el que me hizo quedarme y cortó todo tipo de comunicación! – se zafó de su agarre y se volteó para irse.

_¿Por qué tenías que cambiar?_

Kaneki chasqueó la boca, su humor estaba completamente negro. Fue más rápido que ella y cerró la puerta de golpe con su brazo. Poniéndose tenso cada segundo que pasaba. Tenso y molesto. Esas palabras eran lo que lo hacían sentir furioso. Por cómo se las dijo y por la forma en la que lo hizo. _Ella estaba llorando, la hice llorar._

Touka se estremeció y se quedó donde estaba, dio un paso hacia atrás. El cabello de Kaneki, ahora sin la peluca resaltaba con su camiseta negra y cubría completamente su rostro. Tragó en seco, de repente estuvo muy consciente de que ambos estaban solos y que aunque no lo admitiera, él era más fuerte que ella. Su pecho se llenó de angustia sin saberlo. Quizás… venir a hablar con él no fue tan buena idea.

Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás, se estaba alejando de él, le tenía miedo, podía sentirlo. Sus dientes le empezaron a doler por la fuerza con la que los aplastaba. Ella siguió haciéndolo hasta que se había alejado lo suficiente de él como para poder atacarlo y huir.

Touka quería huir de él.

Sus dientes se aplastaron más e hizo una mueca en su rostro cerrando los ojos, sus manos cerrándose en puños. Sus nudillos tonándose blancos y lastimándose las palmas donde las uñas se apretaban con fuerza.

- Kaneki…

- ¿A él no le temes verdad? – Resopló, burlándose. Volteó a mirarla solo para ver sus ojos abiertos – ¿sabe siquiera que eres una Ghoul? – escupió, cruel, ya sin poder contenerse. Su mente era todo negro y confusión.

Los ojos de Touka se volvieron fieros.

- Lo que haga o no – dijo cerrando los puños al igual que él – ¡NO ES TU ASUNTO! – gritó.

Ya no pensaba, su mente era un torbellino lleno de ideas. Molestia, enojo, ira, furia. Todo se consumía y se revolvía en su ser. No sabía lo que hacía, solo la atacó, como un animal herido. La tiró a la cama cogiendo sus muñecas con dureza y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza cuando empezó a besarla con fuerza.

Sus labios eran dulces contra su boca. Podía recordarlo, el dulce sabor del caramelo derritiéndose en su paladar o de los chocolates que ansiaba que su madre le trajera cuando era niño. Todo se concentraba en la boca de Touka y él solo quería más y más.

Ella se removía bajo suyo intentando zafarse, pero no se lo permitía. No escaparía de él. Posó todo su cuerpo encima del suyo y se deleitó por cómo se sentía debajo de él. Touka le mordió los labios e intentó mover su cabeza. Él la mordió de vuelta pero con menos dureza, casi jadeando por lo suaves que estaban. Con su boca entreabrió los labios de Touka para escurrir su lengua por el espacio que se le permitía.

Estaba en el paraíso.

Ella seguía removiéndose, intentaba hablar a través del beso, pero no podía dejarla. Incluso si Kaneki lo intentara, lo único que podía pensar era en seguir deleitándose con el sabor que invadía su lengua. Uno fresco, sabroso, _adictivo_. Su sabor era adictivo. Se alejaba lo suficiente de ella solo para que pudiera tomar aire y volverla a atacarla sin poder siquiera dejarla abrir los ojos.

La voz que estaba en su cabeza sonó como una alarma cuando sintió que las piernas de Touka estaban a su lado y dejaban de moverse en busca de quitárselo de encima. Él las había acomodado en un intento de que no las golpeara con ellas _¿Por qué hice tal cosa?_ Se puso completamente tieso, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. Con gran esfuerzo se separó de una sonrojada Touka. Sus manos seguían apretándole las muñecas y cuando las soltó, alzó su vista para encontrarlas amoratadas. Se sintió asqueado consigo mismo _''Eres un asqueroso monstruo'' _

Sus ojos se cerraron, con miedo de hacer algún movimiento. Sus dientes chasquearon cuando los volvió a cerrar con verdadera fuerza, casi sintiendo la sangre concentrarse en su boca. Perdió el control, de nuevo. Perdió el control con Touka y ella lo odiaría ahora. Sin importar qué, no lo perdonaría, era mejor si solo se alejaba y la dejaba con ese chico ¿no era eso lo que planeó desde un principio? Debía dejarla ir, por su bien, por su seguridad, para que no sufriera. Y aun así, su yo anterior y él mismo se rehusaban a soltarla completamente.

Las manos de Touka tocaron su rostro, una a cada lado. Eran sorprendentemente suaves, al igual que sus labios. Trazaron lentamente la línea de su mandíbula, suavizando la forma en la que él los tenía, después con aún más lentitud tocaron la zona en la que ella lo hirió. Asustado, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, con miedo de encontrar una mirada aterrorizada, pero la vista solo le hacía querer volver a su estado de antes. Ella estaba totalmente roja, jadeando y sus labios estaban tan hinchados que tuvo la necesidad de morderlos solo para sentirlos.

Necesitaba ayuda. Pensaba como un depravado.

Estaba por levantarse cuando ella, aun con su cara entre sus manos, acercó sus labios a los suyos. Kaneki intentó alejarse, pero ella solo volvió a intentarlo. Enredó una de sus piernas en su cintura, halándolo hasta ella. Sentirla de esa forma lo alteraba.

- No vas a rechazarme ahora – le susurró antes de besarlo.

Kaneki se olvidó de todo. De sus inseguridades, como persona, como Ghoul. Las intrigas que se cosechaban día tras día a su alrededor, las mentiras, los engaños, las pérdidas. Todo. En ese instante cuando Touka lo aceptó, lo único que existía era ella. Besándolo de la misma forma torpe y rápida que él hacía cuando entró en un estado salvaje. Doblando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y solo dejando una pequeña abertura para respirar y volver a empezar.

Era un tipo de ciclo.

Él palpaba las zonas que podía con sus manos temblorosas y ella respiraba hondamente en su boca o en su cuello. Después solo rodaban sobre la cama y con Touka sobre él empezaban otra mecánica, ella siendo la que buscaba tocar más piel con dedos fríos y él solo disfrutando su tacto, besándola con un fuego que ignoraba podía sentir. Fue cuando él, en un intento de dejarla respirar e ir a atacar su cuello que empezó a odiar su tonta camiseta. Deseando que desapareciera para que su boca tuviera un mejor acceso.

- Tu camiseta estorba – le susurró succionando la piel libre.

Ella jadeó como respuesta. Negándose a sacársela. Aun encima suyo, sus dedos trazaban con lentitud sus abdominales, haciéndolo gruñir, aumentando el deseo que crecía rápidamente en ambos. Cuando sus uñas y sus manos empezaron ahondar en su pecho volvió a gruñir. Estaba jugando sucio, él deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, tener más libertad con su boca, quería lamer todo la piel blanca y suave encima suyo. Su lengua apenas podía juguetear con su hombro. A pesar de que sus manos ya se mantenían inconscientemente tocando sus muslos, ella seguía evitando que le levantara el único obstáculo que impedía que la volteara y atacara de forma violenta.

Necesitaba quitarle esa camiseta. A toda costa.

Volvieron a besarse, él demandando más del beso, dejándola a punto de ahogarse. Touka tenía que pararlos abruptamente para respirar, pero el persistía en no separar su boca de su piel. Sus labios trazaban un camino de saliva y lamidas que la dejaban temblando y débil hasta que el empezó a morderla suavemente que su cordura finalmente salió volando.

- Solo quítala – soltó exasperada.

Kaneki no tardó ni un segundo. La sentó y se deshizo de su principal enemigo en esas horas y la tiró a la cama, su cabello largo y negro esparciéndose en las almohadas blancas que combinando a su complicada respiración y el color de sus mejillas la hacía apetecible. Antes que ella siquiera pudiera decir algo, la boca de Kaneki ya trazaba un camino de besos por debajo de su cuello, deslizando su lengua como una serpiente por todo su torso.

Una de la manos de ella se enredó completamente en su cabello y lo alaba cada vez que el descendía hasta llegar al borde de su falda o cuando subía de nuevo desviándose para besar y succionar la piel que dejaba libre el sujetador. Era como si no llegara a tener suficiente, necesitaba más, todo de ella.

- Tus dedos están fríos – le dijo ella entre besos, sostenía su cabeza con sus dos manos y se resistía a dejarlo ir. Tampoco era como si él no quisiera besarla.

- Los tuyos también – le contestó suavemente levantándose un poco para observarla. Sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados con un brillo que descifró como deseo, su cuello lleno de pequeñas marcas moradas y su saliva. Después estaban sus muñecas que ya empezaban a ponerse verdes por la presión con las que las cogió. – Lo siento – dijo mirándola y besando sus marcas.

- No importa – respondía a pesar que él no la escuchaba – Kaneki… en verdad… – se calló cuando él dejaba los besos para lamer toda la zona verdosa. Empezó a respirar de forma errática, se acercó a ella solo un poco para hacer lo mismo con su otra muñeca. Lo aló hacía ella, desesperada para empezar su ciclo de nuevo.

Kaneki por momentos creía que solo había enloquecido totalmente, seguro despertaría para darse cuenta que la pubertad le llegó demasiado tarde y empezaba a tener ese tipo de sueños indecentes con la chica que te gustaba. Pero no lo hacía, la chica debajo suyo no se esfumaba y se veía, _se sentía_ lo suficiente real como para que el sintiera que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

Todo de ella lo enloquecía, su boca de sabor dulce, su piel cremosa y suave al tacto con su lengua, su voz que lo tentaba a seguir con su locura, sus piernas, que parecían extenderse por siempre y le provocaban cada vez que se doblaban alrededor de su cintura o solo lo rozaban con fuerza.

- No hagas eso – gruñó contra su boca, cuando ella seguía enredándolas y él peleaba para devolverlas a su lugar. Touka solo negaba y volvía a escurrir su lengua en su boca en una batalla que ninguno ganaba ni deseaba hacerlo. Ella gemía un par de veces, torturándolo con ese sonido y buscando enredar completamente sus piernas en él, buscando liberarse – No me detendré – le dijo casi desesperado – Detente – pedía. Pero ella lo ignoraba y seguía haciéndolo.

Con un suspiro casi agotado dejo que lo hiciera. Su falda por encima de su cintura y sin nada más que su sujetador. No era prometedor si aun pensaba mantener la cordura, podía hacerlo. Podía dejarla justo ahora y mantener la pequeña amistad que quedaba en ellos, intentar aclarar las cosas que serían incluso más raras después de todo lo que acababan de hacer _¿Por qué siempre me meto en estas situaciones? _

El problema es que no quería hacerlo. En ese estado, ninguno se daría a torcer. Tiró a la basura la voz que seguía diciéndole que podía parar. Dejó que Touka abriera su cinturón, se quitó el pantalón y negándose a avanzar más de lo que debían, pegó sus caderas, con ella enredándose como si él fuera un salvavidas. Se vieron un momento, Kaneki preguntándole con la mirada si deseaba continuar, ella lo aceptó y él empujó. Fuerte. Los ojos de Touka se cerraron, gimiendo con fuerza. Kaneki no se detuvo.

Al principio, era una sensación extraña, aunque la fricción que sentían ambos era como perder la conciencia del mundo, tener la ropa puesta seguía siendo un obstáculo y tuvieron que moverse entre ellos hasta que llegaron a un punto donde podían sentirse completamente.

Afuera, la noche seguía enfriando a los demás. Los vientos parecían hacerse más fuertes mientras los investigadores, lastimados, se preguntaban donde estarían el par de Ghouls que escaparon y jurándose encontrar a la pelinegra y al peliblanco que parecía ser su guardián.

A Kaneki y Touka les importaría muy poco. Ellos estaban en su propia dimensión de sensaciones y pensamientos como para preocuparse por eso. Él había comenzado a moverse a un ritmo más marcado, rápido. En un vaivén en el que ambos aportaban desesperados por las acciones que apenas descubrían.

Kaneki lo sintió primero, en su vientre bajo, después cuando Touka dio un grito que intentó acallar avergonzada, pero que él disfrutó, pegando sus bocas para besarla con avidez. Se desplomó, al igual que las piernas de ella. La volvió a aplastar con su peso, solo que esta vez, ella no se quejó. Respirando entrecortadamente lo abrazó y respiró en su cuello sintiendo sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento – le dijo en su oído, repentinamente sintiéndose avergonzado – creo que… me emocioné un poco. – se puso incluso más rojo cuando ella empezó a reírse. No una suave ni pequeña, sino una de esas fuertes que muy pocas veces escuchaba en ella. Kaneki al verla así, sonrío de verdad después de mucho tiempo.

- Este bien – contestó al fin, aun sonriendo, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en su espalda. Lo relajaba – supongo que… – evitó su mirada cuando lo dijo, en voz muy baja – yo… también me emocione un poco. – terminó con su cara más neutral posible y dándola una mirada de ''Intenta reírte''.

No lo intentó, solo la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez más despacio, por la necesidad de hacer eso. Besarla. Con los minutos se deshizo del abrazo, con un leve sonrojo colocó la falda de Touka en su lugar, para ella después – y muy a su pesar – colocarse la camiseta. Optó por quedarse sin los pantalones y seguir besándola de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? – preguntó en un momento en el que ambos estaban solo tirados al lado del otro, abrazados.

- Es amigo de Yoriko – respondió quitándole importancia – no entiendo por qué te salieron esas ideas.

Su ceño se arrugó un poco, Shiroe aun no le agradaba. No había razón... solo no le agradaba.

- Me molesta, te hacía sentir incómoda cada vez que Yoriko los dejaba solos.

Touka había querido interrumpir a Kaneki para decirle que Shiroe solo se portaba así porque quería invitar a salir a Yoriko, pero ambos eran tan tímidos que ella salía corriendo a la menor oportunidad y él era inseguro cada vez que la veía hacer eso. Dejando a Touka como consejera y aceptando el abrazo de agradecimiento de un chico desesperado.

No esperaba que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, ella solo esperaba terminar la salida e ir a su casa, no terminar con un Kaneki desquiciado que la llevó hasta su departamento para al final terminar besándola. Pudo haber utilizado su Kagune en ese momento, cuando se le lanzó encima como un animal, pero no podía hacerlo cuando su boca le demandaba hacer algo que ella quería hacer desde hace mucho.

Claro, eso no era lo que estaba pensando ni lo que captó su atención al oír hablar a Kaneki.

- Espera un momento – dijo moviéndose un poco para verlo. Sus ojos empezando a ponerse furiosos - ¿tu nos seguiste _toda_ la tarde?

_Ken eres idiota. Idiota._

Buscó su boca, sabiendo que era una escapatoria aniñada, tonta. Pero que al final hizo el resto de la noche, ella olvidándose de su molestia y ambos volviendo a su ciclo, desordenando las sábanas. Para que, cuando la puesta de sol se diera y Touka se fuera, ambos pudieran atesorar sus momentos juntos.

Más tarde ese día, él reuniría a su banda y diría las palabras que marcarían un fin y un principio.

_- Quiero disolver la banda. _

Lo pensó cuando encontró esa misma tarde a Touka y ella le dijo que no era permitido en Anteiku. Pero se concretó cuando estuvieron la noche juntos, uno con el otro, como no hacían hace meses. Solo con su presencia le recordó esos días en que todo era más fácil, feliz. No recuperaría eso, pero ella lo hacía pensar que podía construir nuevos recuerdos. Le daba esperanza.

Quería volver por todos, su pasado, la persona que era antes.

Quería volver por ella.

Solo que, al final, le tomaría más tiempo hacerlo.

**o.o.o.o**

***Es un libro inventando por mí si quieren saber y la chica representa a Kaneki xD**

**Pos… ¿les gustó? xD**

**Se supone que publicaría esto el domingo, pero al final la inspiración se me fue a la mitad y recién volvió cuando estaba llena de tareas ;A; Puse a Hinami como la que empezaba todo por ser tan inocente, inteligente y porque shipea a Touken. **

**Les juro que no sé si esto se considera lemon, espero que no o habré pervertido sus mentes puras que por supuesto no era mi intención xD Amo a este Kaneki, enserio, aunque me fue más sencillo escribir sobre él que Touka, aun era difícil. ¿Qué les pareció que estuviera celoso? Asdf he farlingeado escribiéndolo, en serio, lo que es raro, porque se supone que yo sé que va a suceder ._. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, al menos digan que sí por mis días de pérdidas de inspiración xD …Cierto ¿vieron que ya hay continuación de TG? *-* Haise es Kaneki y nadie me hará dudar de eso, además ¿por qué Hinami está con Ayato? ¿Dónde está Touka? ¿Y Hide? ;u; maldito Ishida.**

**Bueno dudo que nos las responda, pero quizás, si me dejas un review hará el Touken real.**

**Okey quizás no ._. pero aun podrías dejar el review XD **

**Nos leemos :DDD **


End file.
